Gallery: Cutter / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Go, Leyla, go.jpg DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - I thought that was supposed to be Chief Duggard.jpg DF - Sure didn't work too well.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Seeing Winger pulled past them.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - Only one way to find out.jpg DF - The crate having been opened.jpg DoubleFinked-91-BurpleCutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-100-Cutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-102-AxelTugsBurplesWing.jpg DoubleFinked-103-AxelOpensBurpleMouth.jpg DoubleFinked-104-AxelYanksCuttersSpike.jpg DoubleFinked-105-Cutter2.jpg DoubleFinked-106-Cutter3.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-117-Axel4.jpg DoubleFinked-118-SureWeCan.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-129-Cutter4.jpg DoubleFinked-133-AxelCutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-134-AxelCutter2.jpg DoubleFinked-136-CutterSkeptical.jpg DoubleFinked-137-CutterShootsASingleSpike.jpg DoubleFinked-142-DidntMeanToOffendYou.jpg DoubleFinked-144-CutterFlyingFast.jpg DoubleFinked-145-CuttersFireBlast1.jpg DoubleFinked-146-CuttersFireBlast2.jpg DoubleFinked-147-FlamingCircle.jpg DoubleFinked-148-ShootingFlamesAndSpikes.jpg DoubleFinked-150-AxelTugsASpikeAgain.jpg DoubleFinked-151-WornOutCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-158-StillSleeping.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-219-WingsUpEveryone.jpg DoubleFinked-224-AggroCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-242-WatchingInSuspense.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - He definitley saw his shadow.jpg MM - A lot of festivals.jpg MM - Pick a lantern.jpg MM - Back at the roost with lanterns.jpg MM - We're supposed to decorate them.jpg MM - If you want it to look good.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - I doubt it.jpg MM - Bad luck lanterns.jpg MM - What this time.jpg MM - Automatic fish descaler.jpg MM - The rescue riders shocked at what they are seeing.jpg MM - Why do we need a mechanical dragon.jpg MM - I'm getting mad.jpg MM - Okay it has wings.jpg MM - except the days we do it.jpg MM - Works pretty well.jpg MM - Lets show him that.jpg MM - Better than that thing ever can.jpg MM - Can I help too.jpg MM - You need straight rows.jpg MM - Leyla working on something.jpg MM - Leyla having hopped onto Summer while holding a bag of seed.jpg MM - Lead the way.jpg MM - Cutter making a place to put seeds.jpg MM - Heading up to turn around.jpg MM - Summer and Cutter turning around.jpg MM - About to the rest of what is needed.jpg MM - Cutter covering the seeds.jpg MM - Cutter you stay here.jpg MM - Stand here and watch.jpg MM - I don't know what you said.jpg MM - This is amazing.jpg MM - That was Rocky's idea.jpg MM - Was making a funny noise.jpg MM - Getting ready to turn around.jpg MM - Headed back the other way.jpg MM - The townspeople approaching the field.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - Cutter having broken the barrel.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Cutter getting a viking out of the way of the barrel.jpg MM - I'll be fine.jpg MM - Cutter headed after the machine.jpg MM - Cutter and Burple saying nice.jpg MM - Spike me.jpg MM - Coming right up.jpg MM - To the left Burps.jpg MM - After hitting the sea stack.jpg MM - Axel now on Burple.jpg MM - Having heard the machine.jpg MM - This is gonna be terrible.jpg MM - Seriously.jpg MM - Heading back to Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Duggard seeing the dragons returning.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - Burple flying to get Leyla.jpg MM - Seeing the destroyed luck lanterns.jpg MM - Oh no the luck lanterns.jpg MM - When you've got dragons.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - What real dragons can do.jpg MM - Burple saying three.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Target practice time.jpg GOH - That are this close.jpg GOH - Burple having shot a rock.jpg GOH - Cutter sending spikes at the orange target.jpg GOH - Duggard blowing his nose.jpg GOH - Only one way to find out.jpg GOH - Burple saying delicious.jpg GOH - Who's next Haggis.jpg GOH - I'm impressed.jpg GOH - As strong as Burple's breath.jpg GOH - He has a point.jpg GOH - Watching the players get ready for the first contest.jpg GOH - Where's Magnus.jpg GOH - Seeing the mechano dragon above them.jpg GOH - Ottil's helmet having landed by Cutter.jpg GOH - Great shot.jpg GOH - But Axel fired the arrow.jpg GOH - Who wrotes these rules.jpg GOH - I can see how he got his name.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - Not to mention a mechano dragon.jpg GOH - The rules allow Axel to help Magnus.jpg GOH - I know what I'm gonna do.jpg GOH - And maybe Duggard too.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Boulder tossing.jpg GOH - Ever need to do that.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - I just have something in my eye.jpg GOH - I am going to allow it.jpg GOH - Which one.jpg GOH - Cutter having grabbed a shovel.jpg GOH - Our friends the flyhoppers.jpg GOh - Cutter having sent the boulder flying.jpg GOH - The boulder having gone farther than Magnus' boulder.jpg GOH - All the dragons but Burple stuck.jpg GOH - I don't know it.jpg GOH - I see someone coming down the mountain.jpg GOH - It's purple but it's not Burple.jpg GOH - This is hard to watch.jpg GOH - Oh, he is.jpg GOH - Is that an earthquake.jpg GOH - Cutter saying Burple.jpg GOH - Way to go Burps.jpg GOH - And claim.jpg GOH - Leyla and the dragons happy.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Character Gallery